Zootopia's Main Force Patrol
by InglisFiction
Summary: I guess this is Zootopia if Zootopia had Mad Max elements to it? I dunno was playing Mad Max an was like "lets give Nick a whole different backstory and put the interceptor in. Read. Don't. Whatever.


"Hey Nicky get up" he heard a voice tell him and he knew exactly who it was "come on dad it's six o clock on a Saturday" Nick spoke as he looked over to his alarm clock but his father wasn't having it "Quit whining Nick we do this everyday even on Saturdays, maybe you shouldn't stay up late every night". Nick just grumbled and went underneath his covers again while his father sighed "well you know I was going to go on my usual patrol out to bunny burrow with the interceptor and all… he trailed off knowing his son would be up in three two and one, "I'm up, I'm up" his son said as he jumped out of bed on just his boxers "wow now I don't think Judy's ready to see that" he liked teasing his son "shut up dad I just like going to bunny burrow" Nick told his dad, luckily a fox's fur could hide blushed but still. "Sure you do" his father rolled his eyes "put on some running clothes I'll meet you on the front steps". Nick watched his father walk out "thank god" he breathed he really hated it when his dad talked about his crush it was just awkward and he still was figuring those types of things out I mean a fox and a rabbit was that normal to think about? He was only sixteen but sometimes he felt like his father's age. He opened his door and walked through their house, down the stairs and out the door and there they both were on one of the booming streets of central zootopia "come on you know the route" Nick nodded and went first and his father followed, their route was to cut through and go around central until they would end up back at the house to shower and change out of their sweaty clothes. As Nick was running he thought about things his mother was at work at the hospital she was a nurse, and his father, his father was someone he looked up to a lot he had been waking him up to do this routine since he was thirteen, running and lifting and all around fitness, you see his dad was a cop well not a zpd cop since they were uh picky (and the chief in his opinion was kind of an ass) about their applicants but a MFP a main force patrol officer most people did agree that they were the coolest, the slick leather motorcycle jackets pants and boots they wore that were tough and acted like armor the badge pinned to the jacket the slogan "when gangs take over the highways we're on your side" but the coolest were their cars the interceptors, now the v6 type was fast, for a v6 but the v8, the pursuit special those were the ones that the scumbags looked out for because once you saw that solid black on black coming at you it was over.

The reason why Main Force existed was because zootopia was the city to be in and because of that criminals liked to well sneak drugs either by road, train hey you name and Main Force was established by capable trackers who could sniff the drugs or anything harmful so vulpines were highly welcomed along with any other canine or any other who had excellent tracking making it eventually completely separate to zootopia police department to make sure the roads and people were okay and that no harmful substances entered around the city and his father was the best they had and to show it he had a kick ass v8 interceptor or black on black as he had nicknamed it when he was little and would ride with him. "Hey" he heard his father say "we're getting close to the house again you want to take the shower first I know you want to look nice for Judy" Nick just sighed "whatever" he said as he went ahead and his dad smirked from behind, he reached their house and he climbed the stairs took a shower and for got out and looked at himself in the mirror he didn't know why he was doing this but he felt some sort of foreboding feeling like something was going to go wrong today but he just brushed it off and went to get dressed.

He was going to see Judy and he couldn't stop his heart for beating.

He had dressed in jeans, a three button down tan short sleeved shirt, Brown boots and a Jean jacket. He went downstairs and met his father wearing MFP uniform for most of his life he had seen his father wearing this uniform and he himself wanted to wear it one day. Once he got close to his father though he pulled out from behind himself a small bottle of cologne and started spraying our young vulpine with it "hey quit it what are you doing" he spoke to his crazy old dad "making you smell nice for Judy so you have a girlfriend and maybe, just maybe I get some half fox half bunny grandkids" now at this point Nick was just sputtering and wondering where any of this came from "What are you talking about me and judy aren't like that and probably never will" his father just smirked "never say never Nicky the levels of hyper that she gets when she sees the black on black making it's run down there always hoping it'll stop nearby and you'll step out saying Judy my love I've come for you" his father finally ended dramatically which left whispering that he's a jackass "yeah well I know I'm right so whatever let's hurry before we miss the train" Nick just huffed and followed after his father after shutting and locking the door. They had to first make it to gazelle station, the station itself was named after the singer herself but Nick wasn't that into pop music and neither was his dad they were a lot alike in areas like that. They went down into the station and boarded the train and sat down on one of the seats it would be a while since the Main Force Patrol station was right in the heart of central zootopia. He looked around and noticed the stares and knew it was because of the MFP uniform his father wore, there was a lot of controversy around who was liked more the actual ZPD or the MFP and for the most part the MFP was more liked at least by citizens criminals maybe not but the reason why citizens liked MFP more was because they were fairer with applicants even if you weren't a natural tracker like a fox or dog you could be trained and the chief with whom his father was close friend's with wasn't a prick like the one at ZPD, it wasn't that he was a bad cop but he wasn't open to new ideas he was old school and did everything like he was in the nineteen-fifties. He leaned his head back and put his earbuds in and thought back to when he had first met Judy


End file.
